Hogwarts Host Club
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: What happens when it turns out that every member of the Host Club is a witch or wizard?  Well...they get sent to Hogwarts!  Written by nicluvly and enigmaticrose4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** So...for some unknown, strange reason nicluvly and I don't own Ouran or Harry Potter...

* * *

Haruhi stood facing the barrier between platforms nine and ten, nothing but a small battered chest by her side.

Staring at a seemingly solid barrier she wondered HOW the students that had passed through before her had done it.

As she studied the barrier she heard laughter behind her. Turning around she saw four boys approaching, each pushing carts with beautiful large trunks and gleaming cages holding stunning owls.

They were all rather attractive, if you paid attention to that sort of thing (which of course Haruhi didn't). The tallest had a stern face and a swath of black hair, the second tallest was blond and undeniably 'princely' while the third had black hair and sharp eyes that gleamed behind his glasses, the forth and shortest had large brown eyes and blonde curls, he didn't look much older than 11.

Haruhi stood back, trying to stay out of the way. Luckily they seemed to see right through her. Probably because she looked just about the exact opposite of them in her grungy clothes and badly cut hair.

With undeniable elegance the four of them simply stepped through the space between platforms 9 and 10. 'Is it really that easy?' Haruhi wondered.

Cautiously she approached the barrier. Just as she started to nervously take a step through the seemingly sold wall she heard two voices cry out behind her, "Look Mum! He must be a Hogwarts student also!"

Haruhi turned as a pair of identical red-heads ran towards her, their expressions were devious which put Haruhi on the side of cautious.

They came at her from both sides. When their faces were mere centimeters from hers they spoke again. "Soooo, ARE you a Hogwarts student?"

Haruhi looked between the two, noticing other travelers staring at their loud conversation, "Yeah... I guess." Haruhi shrugged.

"Cool!" They exclaimed as they each grabbed an arm and pulled her through the barrier. Haruhi just barely managed to hold onto her trunk.

After the initial shock of walking through a solid wall, Haruhi stopped and focused on her surrounds. They'd stepped onto a platform bustling with students and parents – waiting beside the platform was a scarlet steam engine, smoking billowing like clouds from it.

The twins seemed to suddenly lose interest in her as they began surveying the crowd. Haruhi took advantage of this, she held her trunk higher and slipped off into the crowd, almost running into a dark-haired man with glasses.

"Oh, sorry," Haruhi said mildly, over his shoulder she noticed a boy who must have been his son, a pretty middle aged woman with flaming red hair and a small girl with the same red hair.

"Don't worry about it," he said mildly before focusing his attention on the boy, who seemed to be rather nervous. Haruhi wondered if this was his first year also.

Dragging her trunk, she headed for the billowing train. She took a seat in the first empty compartment she could find.

While waiting for the train to leave she stared out the window, watching parents say goodbye to children. As she watched she could only wish that her parents were there to bid her farewell. Unfortunately it was impossible for her mother and difficult for her father since her mother was in heaven and her father could barely afford a plane ticket to England for her, let alone both of them.

Haruhi sighed, just as the compartment door slid open. The red-heads from earlier stood framed in the doorway.

Grinning broadly they stored their trunks and plopped down in the seat across from her. They continued to stare silently at her, even when the door opened again and another boy and girl joined them. Haruhi recognized the boy, he had been with the man she'd almost run over before.

"Mind if we sit here?" The boy asked glancing at them.

Haruhi shrugged noncommittally, but the twins were a bit more proactive. "Not at all! What are your names? We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

The boy blinked at them in confusion. The girl spoke first "I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter." She motioned towards the boy with green eyes and black hair.

"Nice to meet you!" The twins chorused before turning their attention back to Haruhi. "And what's your name?" As they asked this Rose and Albus stowed their trunks and took seats next to Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked at them. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She stated plainly.

The twins stared at her for a moment before pulling out a deck of cards and starting up a game of…something, Haruhi couldn't tell what. Rose and Albus began talking quietly to each other so Haruhi went back to looking out the window, watching the train leave the station and gradually pick up speed.

They travelled mostly in silence, that is silence besides the exploding card game the twins played or the random students that came through to visit. But before long they arrived at their destination.

By this time it was pitch black outside and Haruhi and her traveling companions had changed into their black school robes. Leaving their trunks by the side of the train the five of them joined a small crowd of students by a giant of a man calling out, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

The man calling out easily towered above them all; his wild black hair streaked heavily with gray covered his shoulders.

Following him they boarded small boats on a lake. Haruhi ended up in a boat with the twins and a pale boy. Swiftly and silently they crossed the lake until, suddenly, they could see Hogwarts.

It loomed above the lake, stone walls rising against the night sky; the windows glowed with dim yellow light. Even Haruhi was overwhelmed by the sight of it.

She was so intent upon staring at the castle that she didn't even realized they had docked until she was the only one left in the boat. Clambering out she followed everyone up some stairs and into the castle.

They were ushered through a pair of large double oak doors into a stone corridor where the other first years chatted nervously.

Haruhi had no idea what would happen next. She wasn't sure she wanted to know either; some of the things the other students said were rather disturbing. The girl from earlier, Rose, mentioned something about wrestling a troll.

Before her worst fears could be confirmed a witch with pure white hair and a stern mouth approached the group. She explained to them about the sorting ceremony before beckoning them to follow her into the great hall.

Haruhi followed her up to the front of the great hall, where a ragged and singed hat sat on a stool. The witch, Headmistress McGonagall, then pulled out a list and began reading off names. Each person went up and put the hat on their head when their name was called. At last it was Haruhi's turn.

Haruhi could feel the eyes of everyone in the room upon her as she took a seat on the stool. Headmistress McGonagall dropped the hat onto her head and it fell over her ears.

For a moment there was silence, and then the hat began to speak. "Hmm…lots of brains I see, some courage, lots of ambition…oh, and an ability to accept all as they truly are. What a tough one you are. Hmmm, well, with your brains it had better be….RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted to the whole room.

Haruhi took off the hat and stumbled toward a long table which was roaring with applause.

Once she was seated she heard the name Hikaru Hitachiin called. After a few seconds the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" A few moments later his twin, Kaoru, joined him at the Gryffindor table.

The pale boy, Scorpious Malfoy, was placed in Slytherin, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley were each placed in Gryffindor with the twins.

Once everyone was sort Headmistress McGonagall said something about enjoying themselves and then the table was full of more food than Haruhi had ever seen before. It was also some rather strange food also, when compared with her normal Japanese food.

Needless to say, Haruhi ate until she thought she would burst!

Once everyone was done eating Headmistress McGonagall said something about staying out of the forest and things you couldn't use in school, but Haruhi was too full and tired to pay much attention, despite wanting too. Numbly she followed a Ravenclaw Prefect, Margret Slivany, up to Ravenclaw Tower.

Haruhi hardly noticed her dormmates as she fell onto her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, apparently wine isn't fun enough to create anything really super duper funny and instead makes us just tired. We shall strive to do better with the next chapter which shall involve beer instead of wine. Sound good? Anyway, leave us your thoughts and we'll try this experiment again. And now we're going to be like Haruhi and fall fast asleep.

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Thanks for reading! Hope your enjoy our drunken cross over adventure~!

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** So...for some unknown, strange reason nicluvly and I don't own Ouran or Harry Potter...

* * *

The next morning Haruhi took a seat at the Ravenclaw table as Professor Flitwick passed out schedules.

On her schedule were familiar terms she'd read in her books before term started, Transfiguration in the morning today, Double Herbology in the afternoon with Slytherin, along with Double Potions tomorrow with Hufflepuff again, and an assortment of other classes throughout the week.

Transfiguration proved fascinating, yet difficult. Turning a match into a needle was almost impossible.

But by the end of class she managed it, unlike some people in her class.

Haruhi headed outside next. At the Greenhouses she ended up standing next to the pale Slytherin boy, Scorpious, from the boat. He gave her a cool, yet hesitant smile as they waited for Professor Longbottom to arrive.

Herbology was 'interesting' if not a little too 'hands on' for her tastes.

She and Scorpious were partnered together for the entirety of the class. He was a rather nice boy, if a little distant and arrogant.

The other students were nice, but as usual, she kept to herself mostly.

The rest of the week flew by as Haruhi was introduced to all sorts of strange subjects and even stranger teachers. The only friend she really made was Scorpious and even then it was an odd friendship, resulting in mainly sitting and studying together, rarely talking.

It was their first day off, Haruhi had made plans to meet up with Scorpious in the library, the only problem was, she'd gotten hopeless lost somewhere on the third floor, there were no older students or teachers around to ask for directions either.

Growing even more confused and desperate she pulled open a random door and walked inside. Sitting in the center of the room, playing with a deck of exploding snap cards, were the four beautiful boys from King's Cross station.

"Oh we have a guest!" The princely blonde stood to greet her, his hand extended in a kingly gesture.

"It's a boy though," the little blonde said sadly. "Apparently no one here knows what a Host Club does."

"Now, now," tutted the princely-blond, "who are we to judge!" He turned back to Haruhi, "And what's your type?" He stroked her head in a provocative way.

Haruhi freaked out. She whipped her wand out and aimed it at his nose. "Don't you come a step closer you creeper. I'm just trying to find the library!" She glanced at the two silent, black-haired boys. They seemed a little more level-headed. Maybe they could help her.

The princely blond stuttered and fell back scuttling like a crab, the dark haired boy in the glasses stepped forward, pushing up the aforementioned glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Pardon my idiot friend," he said coolly, "you've stumbled onto our Host Club and we assumed you were a patron."

Haruhi nodded, trying to calm herself. She really didn't need to turn someone into a frog by accident again. "That's fine, but can you help me find the library? This school is super confusing."

"Of course," he smirked in what would be a disarming way, if it had been anyone OTHER than Haruhi, "down the flight of stairs to the left and past five doors on the second floor." He said coolly.

Now Haruhi was even more confused. Lifting her hand to her mouth in confusion she said, "There's a staircase out there? I didn't see one."

The boy in the glasses smirked knowingly, and the princely blond jumped to his feet, seemingly over her previous threat, and approached her, "I'll be happy to help you find the stairs, it's my duty as an upper classman to help out..." Haruhi started to tune him out and walk away, "I'll figure it out."

The other black-haired boy was across the room in an instant. "I'll show you. I'm Mori." He then picked her up before she could saw a word and carried out of the room, behind a tapestry, down a flight of stairs, and to the door of the library. This incited lots of squeals from girls in the library and a scowl from Madam Pince, the librarian.

Haruhi had to fight the slightly pleased smile that was tugging at her lips as she sat down next to Scorpious.

Scorpious raised one of his eyebrows as he asked, "What were you doing in the arms of that Gryffindor third year?"

Haruhi shrugged, "I found these guys hanging out in a room on the third floor – I was lost-" she responded to his confused expression. "They gave me directions but that third year decided to carry me." She shrugged, once again indifferent.

"Oh, was Kyoya Ohtori in there?" At her confused look he elaborated, "He's kind of tall, black hair, glasses," Haruhi nodded. "Cool, he's in Slytherin with me. He's one of the smartest students here. I like him."

Haruhi nodded, and then a thought struck her, "What's a 'Host Club'?"

Scorpious looked confused, "I have no idea. I think they're popular in Japan though. I know who might know though." Scorpious got up and wandered over to the table Rose Weasley was studying at with Albus Potter. "Hey, Weasley, you're a bookworm. What's a Host Club?"

"A what?" Rose asked her brows flying towards her hair line, Albus beside her had turned slightly pink."Do you know, Potter?" Scorpious asked Albus.

Haruhi felt sorry for Albus, he was now so red that his skin matched his cousin's hair. "Hey, it's alright Scorpious. I don't need to know, especially if it's embarrassing."

"No, it-its not." He said screwing his face up to appear brave, "Its just-" he paused taking a deep breath, "I was approached by a second year this morning asking me to JOIN a Host Club he'd started in this school... He said I had pretty eyes." He mumbled.

Haruhi didn't know where they came from, but the twins from the train appeared out of nowhere. "What's this about you joining a Host Club Potter? We were told WE were the only first years being invited to join!"

"Well, I said 'no' didn't I?" Albus turned an even brighter red, if that was possible.

The Hitachiin Twins rolled their eyes, "You idiot, don't you realize who's IN the Host Club?" They asked, Haruhi rolled her own eyes, didn't they know who they were talking to?

"Who?" Scorpious said sarcastically.

"Why, only the sons of the four most important muggle families in Japan. Though Tamaki Suoh is a half-blood – his mother is a witch that went to Beauxbatons. I'm surprised you've never heard of them." The more brash of the twins said quite proudly.

Pfft," Scorpious scoffed. "What's the big deal about that?"Rose remarked off-handedly, "Albus is Harry Potter's son."

The Hitachiin Twins blinked owlishly, "Harry who?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Rose said in a bossy tone, "you don't know who Harry Potter is? He has to be one of THE most famous wizard, he defeated Lord Voldemort!"

Haruhi felt even more shock run over her as the twins looked even more confused. Sure, they were muggle-borns, but hadn't they read ANY of their books before coming here? Her father had only married a witch, but even he knew who Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort were.

"As to be expected from muggle-borns." Scorpious sighed in defeat shoving his hands in his pockets walking away as if he was bored with the entire conversation.

Before Haruhi followed him she mentioned, "You two may want to check out "The Battle of Hogwarts" by Hermione Weasley. It might just help you some." Then she turned and followed Scorpious back to their table. At least the twins ignorance of wizard history had meant that they knew nothing about Scorpious' family's part in it.

The following weeks passed by in a blur, Haruhi was starting to feel like she'd gotten a handle of this whole magic school thing, she'd almost forgotten about those weird boys too, until...

She found herself walking down the third floor corridor, discussing the Quidditch match tomorrow between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff with Scorpious when one of the doors opened and the two of them were grabbed and pulled in.

"You boys! We need your help!" It was the princely blonde again. Before either could protest they were being thrown into a changing room and costumes were thrown over the curtain. "Put those on."

Haruhi shared a look with Scorpious and then the two of them pulled out their wands and pushed open the curtains. Aiming them directly at the princely blonde they asked, "Why should we?"

The blond stuttered and fat tears welled up in his eyes, "we're dressing up and we're short a couple members, they had Quidditch practice, you see." And on and on be blathered. Haruhi and Scorpious exchanged a look lowering their wands.

"Aren't you on the Hufflepuff team?" Scorpious asked, some disdain creeping into his voice, "Why aren't you at practice?"

"I am!" He said brightly, "but I could not dent my princesses my glowing presence! It's a travesty to lock away these good looks." The blonde cast about leaning against a suddenly appearing column.

Haruhi leaned over to whisper in Scorpious' ear, "I think he means that Hufflepuff isn't holding a last minute practice, only Gryffindor is."

"Or he's an idiot..." Scorpious said scathingly.

Before Haruhi could reply the Hitachiin Twins showed up. "Oh shut up Malfoy, you just don't want to do this because you're afraid that no one will want to choose a Malfoy to host them."

Scorpious bit back a remark and snatched up the costume returning to the changing room apparently intent on proving just the opposite.

Haruhi sighed and turned to join him, but was stopped by the princely blonde. "Hmm, we're going to have to do something about those glasses…and that hair." Before Haruhi could stop him he reached up and lifted her glasses off.

Inspiration, or something close to it flashed behind his violet eyes, "Hikaru, Kaoru," he snapped, "I think a makeover is in order!"

Before Haruhi could say a thing potions and spells more moving all around her. When the chaos cleared she somehow had contacts in her eyes and a really cute pixie cut.

She reached a tentative hand to her hair catching a couple of the silky strands, "Was all of this necessary?" She said flatly.

"Of course it was!" Suoh exclaimed, Haruhi had heard one of the twins call him that during the magical makeover.

Just then, Scorpious emerged wearing black velvet and lace styled in a style that reminded Haruhi of late age of Marie Antoinette.

As soon as he was clear of the curtain Haruhi was thrust into the room with a huge green dress and a tall white wig with birds in it.

Haruhi glared at the wig and dress, they had to be kidding... Haruhi shrugged. It was too late to back out now. 'What a bother' she thought.

Her emergence from the changing room gained different reactions from everyone in the room. Suoh and the twins lost control of their jaws and fell to the floor in shock. Ohtori, who was leaning against the doorframe just smiled smugly. Scorpious on the other hand let out an appreciative whistle before approaching her, with his arm held out, waiting to escort her into the other room.

Entering the next room, Haruhi noticed it was full of several girls in different states of swooning. Suoh directed them to empty seats where Hunny and Mori normally sat after he recovered from his discovery of Haruhi's girlhood.

Scorpious took a seat next to her and together they entertained girls of all ages and houses. Two hours later, when they finally stopped, Haruhi was exhausted.

So," said Ohtori casually, "you and Scorpious seemed natural at this."

Haruhi wasn't sure where he was going with this, but Scorpious seemed to understand. "We join your club we get compensated somehow. How much are we worth to you?"

Kyoya smirked, "spoken like a true Slytherin, Scorpious. Compensation is based on your customer load. The more customers, the higher your pay."

Scorpious smirked right back at Kyoya, "Sounds reasonable to me. This work for you Haruhi?" Somehow, Haruhi found herself nodding. "Alright Ohtori, we have a deal, but Haruhi and I are a pair, like the twins or Mori and Hunny. Got it?"

"Of course," Kyoya smirked, looking self satisfied. And somehow with that, Haruhi had joined the Hogwarts Host Club.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was fun to right, it's not as crackish as we wanted, but it's still coming out rather nicely. kudos to Kayy-chan for being the one and only reviewer! We knew when we started this that find readers would be hard since it's a crossover, but still, a lot more ppl are reading this than are reviewing. We LOVE feedback! So please leave us some!

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Alas, another drunken attempt at writing! Thank you for those you that have stopped by and read and make sure to review!

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** So...for some unknown, strange reason nicluvly and I don't own Ouran or Harry Potter...

* * *

Saturday, the day of the first Quidditch match dawned sunny and bright. Haruhi really didn't want to get out of bed though. She couldn't believe what she and Scorpious had done the day before.

But she was forced from bed by the constant chattering of her dormmates.

Honestly, she didn't know why most girls felt the need to talk so much. Didn't they enjoy the beauty of silence sometimes? If they were quiet they'd be able to hear the wind whistling outside and the birds chirping, instead all they heard was their own chatter.

Grudgingly, Haruhi climbed out of bed, slipping on her robes.

"Hey! Haruhi! Did you really join the Host Club yesterday? Don't they realize you're a girl?" Jenna, one of her dormmates asked as she tied up her hair.

"Yeah, I am." Haruhi said simply. Her dormmates shook their heads in amazement. Personally, Haruhi didn't get what the big deal was, who cared what gender she was. Haruhi slipped through the common room and out into the corridor. She rounded a corner, lost in thought when she collided with someone solid.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said politely as she pulled back to see who she had bumped into. The Hitachiin twins looked back her, matching Cheshire cat grins in place.

"Oh it's you!" They chorused. Haruhi stared at them blankly. "Where you off to?" The one on the right asked. "You're not on the way to the Quidditch game are you?" They shared a devious grin. "You should come with us!" Before Haruhi had time to reply she was being dragged by the armpits and down the hallway.

She couldn't even reach her wand, what with the way they were dragging her. Even in the great hall they kept her near them. Luckily, she loved food to much to pay them much attention while she ate. As they were dragging her down the pitch Scorpious came to her rescue.

"Everything alright here?" Scorpious drawled glancing the twins up and down lazily.

"Of course!" They chorused cheerfully while Haruhi rapidly shook her head in denial.

"Right," Scorpious rolled his eyes as he somehow managed to pry Haruhi away from the over eager twins.

The twins were still whining and trying to get her back when they joined Kyoya in the stands. They finally had to leave then. It wouldn't look good to have two Gryffindors among all the Slytherins. A Ravenclaw was one thing, Gryffindors were entirely different.

Haruhi sighed; somehow she'd still managed to end up at the match. On the other side of Scorpious, Kyoya adjusted his glasses which gleaming in the sun, "Something the matter, Haruhi?"

"I'm just not that big into sports. Especially ones I know nothing about." Haruhi said unemotionally as she got comfortable on the hard bench.

"Well," Kyoya smirked, "You might find this game isn't completely without benefit." Haruhi was opening her mouth to ask him what he meant when the crowd in red and gold erupted in cheers, the Gryffindor team was entering the stadium.

Haruhi was surprised to recognize three of seven people on the Gryffindor team. Kyoya began to explain the game. "Takashi Morinozuka there is the keeper, he's like a goalie in football. He keeps the other team from scoring. Michael Frank, James Potter, and Mark Pania are chasers. They use the quaffle, the big red ball, to score. Sally and Sam Booth are beaters; they use bats to hit the bludgers, hard black balls, at the opposite team. And our own Mitsukuni Haninozuka is the seeker, he tries to catch the little gold ball called the snitch. It's worth a hundred and fifty points and ends the game, the quaffle goals are worth ten. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Haruhi said in awe. just then there was another huge cheer that rippled through the crowd as the Hufflepuff team took the field.

The only one Haruhi recognized was Tamaki Suoh. "So, who are they?" She asked Kyoya casually. Getting him to explain these things alleviated her boredom some.

"The Hufflepuff team was basically the same as Gryffindor, with Tamaki Suoh as chaser being the major difference. Except that their beaters aren't played by twins. Oh, and every one of their players, even the captain, is fifteen or under." Kyoya said coolly as Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

It only took a minute for Haruhi to be caught up in the game. The commentary provided by the Gryffindor, Victorie Weasley, was hilarious and the action was amazing. She found herself gasping in shock and amazement with the rest of the crowd when Hunny caught the snitch after a fifty meter dive.

Haruhi joined a chattering crowd of Slytherins as they left the stadium; even Scorpious was talking a bit more animatedly than normally.

"That was amazing! I hope I'm as good as Hunny when I try out for the team next year. My father was on the Slytherin team. He always lost to Harry Potter, but he won against everyone else. Did you know that?" He said this so fast and excitedly that Haruhi and Kyoya were looking at him in mild shock.

Scorpious, noticing their sideways glances added calmly, "Of course you knew." he added smugly.

"Um…actually I had no clue. You know I'm muggle-born." Haruhi pointed out as they entered the entrance hall.

Scorpious blushed in embarrassment, "I knew that." he mumbled. Kyoya on his other side smirked, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. For some reason that made Haruhi nervous.

They split ways after this. Haruhi went off to her tower, to join in the celebrations while Kyoya and Scorpious headed down to the dungeons. Before reaching their common room Kyoya pulled Scorpious into an empty room. "Scorpious, does your father know about Haruhi?"

Scorpious looked around as if he feared someone would over hear them. He scowled at Kyoya, "What do you think?" he retorted hotly.

"I'm supposing that you told them about her, but conveniently forgot to mention that she was a muggle born. Am I right?"

Scorpious was staring at the wall behind Kyoya as if it had become of intense interest. "Maybewhatsittoyou," he mumbled.

"You want to stay friends with her don't you?" Scorpious nodded numbly. "Well, I think it would be best if you told your parents now, before it got too late. Maybe in person?"

"You dont know what my father is like!" Scorpious said with clench fists. But there was truth in his words; he'd have to confess sometime.

"Scorpious, I may be muggle-born and only twelve, but I've done the research. Your father is much more understanding than your grandfather. He'll be more upset the longer you wait to tell him."

Scorpious sighed, "You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right. I don't say anything unless I know I'm going to be right. Don't you know that by now?" Kyoya said coolly.

Scorpious smirked, that's one of the reasons he looked up to the second year, not that he'd admit it aloud. "Of course," he inclined his head slightly.

"Good, now let's go to the common room. I'm sure there's a party going on in there. Gryffindor winning will mean our beating them will be all the sweeter later this year." Kyoya pulled open the door and headed out into the corridor, expecting Scorpious to follow him.

Scorpious hung back for a moment, and Kyoya paused in the doorway, "Something the matter," he asked coolly.

"it's just…How do you cope with being an obvious muggle-born in Slytherin? I know things aren't as bad as they used to be, but still…" Scorpious said this nervously, as if afraid of being yelled at or punished for asking.

Kyoya stared at him, accessing him for a moment, "I'd never really thought much about it. I suppose it's harder, but I never back down from a challenge." his glasses glinted dangerously as he said this.

Scorpious chuckled, "I guess you never do. Ok, I'm hungry now, let's go." He pushed past Kyoya and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Scorpious followed Kyoya down to the Slytherin common room. Their conversation still ringing through his skull, maybe he should just bite the bullet and bring Haruhi home to meet his parents. Scorpious smirked, that's exactly what he'd do.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, this was fun, hehe. We decided we'll be doing a time jump for the next chapter. We think we'll be covering all seven years in this story. Fun, right? :D Oh, for those that wonder - yes, Kyoya is smart, but he's more ambition than brains, studying is not his life, being on top is. So he's more Slytherin than Ravenclaw.

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Thank you so much to everyone whose been reading, Your wonderful input is the light of my life.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** So...for some unknown, strange reason nicluvly and I don't own Ouran or Harry Potter...

* * *

During the first week of December, as they walked down the icy corridors to the library, Scorpious asked Haruhi if she wanted to visit him during the Christmas Holidays.

Haruhi's eyes scanned his face. Scorpious squirmed beneath her gaze as Haruhi chose her words. "I guess so; I can't exactly go back to Japan..."

"Great! I'll send an owl to my parents tonight," Scorpious said excitedly. "You'll love it! The manor looks absolutely amazing during Christmas, just like a fairy tale. Even better than what they do here."

Haruhi wasn't normally that excitable, but Scorpious' enthusiasm was catching. "Can't wait," she smiled, but that smile soon faltered when a pair of devious twins slunk around the corner looking like cats cornering a couple canaries.

"Why, Kaoru, I do believe that things are about to get serious here." "I believe you're right, Hikaru." "Of course I'm right, it's been obvious ever since they first met." "True, I wonder when the wedding will be?" Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly before the two of them turned their piercing gaze on Scorpious and Haruhi.

Scorpious' face turned crimson as he sputtered for want of a response. Haruhi, however was much more level head and said coolly, "What are you idiots babbling about?"

"Why," matching grins appeared on their faces, "we're talking about how in love the two of you are."

Haruhi blinked at them, before turning to walk away. "Get real." Scorpious, left in mild confusion, clamored to catch up with her.

"Those idiots," Haruhi muttered as she strode down the corridor, Scorpious rushing to keep up. "They think everything is a game, I mean, honestly. They need a hobby."

"Obviously," Scorpious said scathingly, "who would seriously think we'd be a couple."

Haruhi stopped abruptly in her tracks, a look of pain flitting across her face as she looked over her shoulder at Scorpious. A second later the look was gone and she was striding quickly and firmly towards the library. "You're right, who would?"

The time leading up to winter holiday passed in a half mad blur. Scorpious wrote to his parents who returned their assent and before either of them knew it they were riding the train back to London.

Haruhi's only emotion as they pulled up to King's Cross was nervousness. She'd never celebrated Christmas outside of Japan before and to do so with virtual strangers…well, it was a little scary. She hoped that everything would be alright.

Seemingly sensing her unspoken emotion, Scorpious said, "There's no reason to worry, I'm sure my parents will love you."

Haruhi gave him a friendly smile as she grabbed her trunk and followed him off the train. Waiting not far away was a tall, pale man and a beautiful, dark-haired woman. They smiled happily when they caught sight of Scorpious.

"Scorpious, you're looking well." The pale blond man drawled, as they approached them. "And this must be Haruhi." His shrewd dark eyes skimmed over Haruhi.

"Pleased to meet you, sir, ma'am," Haruhi said formally as she gave him the traditional Japanese half-bow. She really wanted to make a good first impression on her friend's parents.

Mr. Malfoy's lips curled in a smile that was a little disarming, "The pleasure is all mine, Haruhi," he said.

Before Haruhi had realized what had happened she was ushered through the station and into an expensive car that weaved it's way smoothly through traffic.

Scorpious hadn't been lying about the Malfoy Manor; it really was a sight to behold. Snow had fallen recently decking the eaves in white and the grounds were crisp and cold, it looked like something straight out of a Christmas Card.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Scorpious said happily as he pressed his face to the window.

"It really is," Haruhi said wistfully. The car pulled around to the front and upon stepping out of the car their shoes crunched on the fresh powder quite satisfactorily.

Mr. Malfoy gave a wave of his wand upon exiting the car and the trunks disappeared, Haruhi assumed that they went up to their rooms. Staying quiet, she followed Scorpious and his parents up the marble steps, to the polished oak doors.

After Scorpious showed her around, they took tea in the salon. It was around this time Mr. Malfoy made some "casual" inquiries into Haruhi's family. "Fujioka," Mr. Malfoy said, taking a draught of his tea, "are they a large wizarding family in Japan?"

"Actually, we don't have many large wizarding families in Japan. We only joined the wizarding world three hundred years ago, after all. But no, Fujioka isn't one of them. My father's family is entirely muggle." Haruhi said firmly, despite the trace of uncertainty in her voice.

"You're muggle born then?" Mr. Malfoy, said stiffly. Tension was palpable as Scorpious cast from Haruhi and back to his father.

Haruhi nibbled her lip before answering; even at eleven she knew this was a delicate question. "In a way, my great-great grandfather on my mother's side was a squib. I'm the first one to show magical ability since his parents. So, yes, I am muggle-born."

"But she's top of the class!" Scorpious said stalling an inevitable snarky comment or worst from his father.

Mr. Malfoy gave Scorpious a quick glare for the outburst before turning back to Haruhi. "How do you know he was a squib?"

"Well, after my grandfather died, we were cleaning some boxes from his apartment and I found a journal stuck in an old box in a closet." Haruhi looked a little sheepish at this, "I was eight at the time and I read it..."

Mrs. Malfoy chuckled, her dark hair bobbing merrily around her face, effectively breaking the tension in the room. "Of course you read it. I remember when Scorpious found my sister's old diary. I don't think I've ever seen Daphne so upset!"

Scorpious blushed, his pale face turning crimson to the roots of his blonde hair. "Mom," he pleaded.

Mr. Malfoy let out a small, piercing laugh. "Astoria, let's not embarrass the boy in front of his friend. Now, Scorpious, why don't you give her a tour? Dinner is in an hour."

Scorpious opened and closed his mouth in an impressive impression of a fish, "You're not upset that Haruhi isn't pure blood?"

Mr. Malfoy smirked at his son. "You were worried I'd have a problem with that?" Scorpious nodded. "Well, when I was your age I would've had a problem, but things have changed since then, the world's a more accepting place. This means that I must be more accepting also. Now, go give her that tour."

Out in the hall, Scorpious let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Haruhi tilted her head to regard him, "Are you okay, Scorpious?"

He gave himself a quick shake and then grabbed her hand, a huge smile on his face. "Of course I'm okay. Now, c'mon, I have to show you the indoor pool!" He began making his way down the hallway, almost dragging her behind him.

Haruhi didn't even have time to reflect on his hand over hers before they were traipsing around the manor, from the indoor pool to the rare botanical green house. By the time they went to sleep that night, Haruhi was sure this would be a holiday to remember.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, we finally found the time to write this. Sorry for the long delay, the holidays were crazy and now I've started my student teaching so we don't have as much time to do this.

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Here we are again and I just have a few words to say, in the words of Albus Dumbledore: Tuck in.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** So...for some unknown, strange reason nicluvly and I don't own Ouran or Harry Potter...

* * *

Haruhi's first night at Malfoy Manor was disturbed by howling winds as a blizzard descended upon them.

Shutters rattled against the manor windows and the building groaned beneath the force of the wind. Haruhi rose from bed, staring into the dancing firelight coming from the fireplace at the foot of her bed.

An eerie howl caused her to move over to the window. Cautiously, she moved the curtain aside and stared down at the gate to the manor. The snow swirled furiously around the gas lamps at the gate.

The squeak of her bedroom door startled her and Haruhi turned around to see Scorpious leaning on the doorframe. "The manor is protected from the elements; the storm can't really touch us."

Haruhi simply nodded and turned back to look out the window. She wasn't afraid the storm would hurt them; after all, she wasn't actually afraid of storms, just thunder. Rather, she was fascinated by the snowstorm since she'd never seen a blizzard as fierce as this one before.

Scorpious joined her at the window, and the pair of them watched the blazing storm, "Kind of beautiful in its own way... the storm I mean." he added hastily.

"It is," Haruhi said simply.

Scorpious cleared his throat and stepped back from the window, "So since we're up. What did you want to do?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Then she had an idea. "Do you have any Floo Powder? My dad should be up right now."

Scorpious looked crest fallen for a split second before recovering and answering, "Yeah, let me go get it."

His disappointment completely disappeared when he saw the joy Haruhi gained from being able to see and talk to her father. It made him wonder why she just didn't go to visit him for the holidays. When she pulled her head out of the fire he asked her, "Why didn't you just go to visit him?"

"Well, we don't really have the money," Haruhi shrugged.

Scorpious rolled his eyes, "I could just give you some Floo Powder to get home and back. It only costs a few knuts for what you need."

Haruhi's eyes lit up with possibilities but Scorpious was shocked by her response, "Tt's not a big deal really. How about some breakfast?"

Scorpious looked up at the clock on the wall, "Um, well, it's really early and the Trixi is probably still asleep. Dad says it's ok to wake a house elf, but I don't like to, they work so hard."

"I don't mind cooking, if you show me to the kitchen." Haruhi said.

"Really?" Scorpious said in surprise. He'd never seen a human cook before, only house elves.

"Of course, I used to cook all the meals for me and dad back home."

"Wow," said Scorpious with awe in his voice as he broke character and began leading her down to the kitchens once she grabbed her robe and slippers.

In the kitchens Haruhi took over. All Scorpious could do was stare open mouthed as she moved like a blur among pots and pans.

Not thirty minutes later the two of them were sitting down to breakfast feast that was a mix of Japanese and English foods. There was miso soup, scrambled eggs, buttered toast, white rice, sausage, and bacon.

Scorpious shoveled food into his mouth hardly pausing to breathe, "This-is-delicious!" He said through a mouth full of food.

Haruhi let out a small giggle, "Thank you, I've missed cooking these past few months."

"With the way you cook, it's a shame you haven't been able to!" Scorpious said enthusiastically.

Haruhi let out another small giggle before delving back into the food, she was ravenous. The two of them were still there, several hours later, when Trixi found them picking over the leftovers.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying one another's company and before Haruhi even knew it, it was Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve turned out to be one of those perfect days that most people only read about. The sun rose over mountains of crystal white snow and hung there in a beautiful azure sky.

The tree was massive and covered in glittering live fairies. The family gathered around the tree and spent time in a charming Christmas card style, telling stories and enjoying one another's company.

Then they sat around the small dining room table and dined on glorious delicacies that Trixi created. This wasn't their Christmas Dinner though, no, this was merely the lead up to it.

Before heading for bed that night, Mr. Malfoy pulled Haruhi aside. "Haruhi, what are your plans at Hogwarts?"

Haruhi blinked at him in confusion for a moment. "My plans? Well, I guess my plans are to get good marks and graduate."

"No, I mean, past school, what are your plans for the future? Have you thought about that?"

"Well, when I thought I was a muggle I wanted to be a lawyer. I assume there's something like that in the magical world also – that's what I want to be. I want to follow in my mother's footsteps." Haruhi said simply.

Mr. Malfoy stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Well, just take it into consideration when you return to school."

Now Haruhi was really confused, "Take what into consideration?" Mr. Malfoy was making no sense at all, she wondered if he'd had a bit too much wine at dinner.

"Just make sure you focus on your future," he patted her on the head and strolled away.

As Haruhi stared after him, still confused, Scorpious slipped out of a side room. "What did he want?" He asked casually.

"I have no idea..."

"Figures," Scorpious said as he lead the way up the stairs, "my father's as sneaky as my grandfather."

Haruhi had no response to this comment so she kept quiet. Back in her room, Haruhi climbed into bed and thought about Mr. Malfoy's words and then her own father, she would've loved to spend the holiday with him, but despite Scorpious' assurance she couldn't take his handout. Next time, Haruhi decided, she would spend the Holidays with her father, somehow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not our most drunken one, I only got through one bottle of blueberry and lemonade Smirnoff before nicluvly called quits cuz of sleepiness. Oh well, hope you enjoy! Next one will be their Christmas! :)

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Any nonsense in this chapter is attributed to this half unconcious author.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


End file.
